All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Agent Henry
Summary: Hermione decides that everyone should write what they want for Christmas but what do they really want?


**A/N: Welcome to my new Christmas one-shot! Enjoy! I based Santa as a Wizarding and Muggle figure because he could be, he does have to get around the whole world in one night lol The song All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. Please review!**

The common room was split into two groups; the Gryffindors – Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny – were on the right of the coffee table by the sofa and the Slytherins – Draco, Blaise, Theodore and Pansy – were to the left of the coffee table by the chair. It seemed inevitable that no matter how civil, even friendly, they became after the war, when it came down to it, they would separate. But that was about to change with a simple little game.

"I know what we can do," Hermione exclaimed out of the blue. Everyone (Slytherins included) turned towards her to hear what she had to say. "We can play a game."

"That's it?" Draco asked, "that's your big announcement; 'we can play a game'? That sucks."

"I didn't say it was the best."

"Yeah, Malfoy so shut up," Ginny said then turned to Hermione, "what's the game?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a game," Hermione conceded, more like a wish list."

"Oh look, she wants us to share a deepest desires and feelings like little Gryffindors," Theodore murmured to the three around him, "this just gets better and better."

"Why are we here, Draco?" Pansy whined, "we could be in Slytherin."

Draco looked from Pansy to Theodore, who both looked hopeful that he would say they were all leaving, then to Blaise, who just shrugged his shoulders. Blaise wasn't like Draco's other friends; he didn't mind being here with Granger, Potter or the Weasleys. Sometimes, he wondered if Blaise actually preferred it here with Gryffindors than in Slytherin. He moved his gaze to Hermione and her friends; he could tell that Pansy and Theo were getting on their nerves; Harry and Ginny were glaring at them. Ron wouldn't look at anyone; he kept his gaze on the floor. Hermione was looking at him; her eyebrows were raised as if she knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to say, and was daring him.

Draco turned back to Pansy, "if you wanna leave, you know where the door is. Granger what's your 'wish list'?"

Hermione gave him the smallest of smiles and nodded. She, then, grabbed her bag from behind the couch and pulled out, paper, quills and ink, "I don't know about the Wizarding World but in the Muggle World, kids write a letter to Santa, telling him what they want for Christmas."

"Really? What a magnificent discovery! We had no idea!" Ginny laughed.

"It's a worldwide tradition Granger," Draco explained.

"I said I didn't know, I never said you didn't," she defended, "anyway, that's what we're going to do."

"We're going to write a Christmas list to Santa?" Blaise asked, speaking for the first time.

"No, we're going to write one to ourselves. It's a good chance to think about what we really want in this world. You can share if you want to when everyone is done or you can choose to keep it yourself, that's fine too." Hermione put the stationary in the middle of the table, "do you want to play?"

There was a murmur of "yes" and "sure" and she was surprised that everyone had decided to play this little game.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I haven't done this since I was a kid," Draco said, honestly.

"What did you ask for?" Harry asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry explained why he was curious, "you're rich, you can get anything you want, whenever you want, so what did you ask for?"

Draco thought for a few seconds before smiling, "the most memorable thing I asked Santa for was when I was six years old and I asked him to define 'good'."

Blaise burst out laughing, "yeah, I remember that, we were on the floor in Draco's living room when Narcissa comes in with some paper and asks us to write our letters to Santa. I'm writing everything I want and Draco's just sitting there. He writes something down just as his mum comes back in. she reads my letter first then she reads Draco's and all it says is 'dear Santa, define good,'" Blaise started laughing again before continuing.

"But the funniest part was when Narcissa asks him why he wrote it. Draco says he really wanted to know what it meant, so Narcissa explained it to him, what did you say after that Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco could tell by the look on his face that Blaise still remembered; he just wanted him to say it, "I said I knew that and I knew what it meant to _me_ but he could think it means something different. The way I think 'good' means might not get me any presents."

Everyone laughed.

The common room was silent for a long time. Even though Hermione had requested it as a game, everyone seemed to be taking it seriously, her included. They were really thinking about what they wanted this year. Finally, Pansy couldn't take the quiet anymore, "OK, I'm done. Is everyone else done? Because I'm bored now."

They answered her question with a series "I'm done."

"No offense Hermione but I was sure this would be little dull, even though I wanted to play but it was a really great idea, I really got to think about what I wanted," Ginny grinned.

Hermione nodded, "that was the plan."

Harry looked around the room, "does anyone want to share?"

Theodore was the first to answer, "I want a new broom. The one I have now is rubbish."

"I want a new coat I saw in _Witch Weekly_, it's black with fur lining and hood. It's gorgeous," Pansy answered.

"I want to play for the Chudley Cannons," Ron shrugged.

"Do you think you could help them?" Draco smirked, "they need all the help they can get."

Ginny went next, "I thought really hard and I decided that I don't know what I want, after everything that we've been through, I'm happy with what I have."

"That's so sweet and so true," Hermione said, smiling. "Harry? Blaise? Who's next?" Both boys shook their heads, "neither of you?" Again, they shook their heads.

"Come on, Potter," Draco complained, "it was your idea for us to go around sharing."

"You share then."

Draco shook his head this time, "unfortunately, I think what I want will die with me. What about you, Granger?"

Hermione denied answering too, "sorry guys."

Everyone decided to leave not long after that; everyone would be getting up early to get the train home for Christmas. Hermione was the last to leave the common room; she looked around to make sure Draco wouldn't see before she placed her letter on the fireplace and going upstairs.

As Hermione shut the door to her bedroom, Draco came out of his wearing a pair of sweats and a plain white t-shirt (something he would _only _wear in private) and came downstairs for a glass of water. One his way back up, he noticed a piece of paper on the fireplace. Curious, he went and picked it up. He read Hermione's letter three times before looking up to Hermione's room, smiling. He closed the letter and went upstairs, taking the letter with him.

xXx

Hermione couldn't believe she overslept; she never overslept. She quickly got changed; thankful she left them out last night, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She knew Draco had already left; he had woke her up before he left, telling her Ginny was waiting for her. The first thing Hermione did when she came down was look at the fireplace and was surprised to find her letter gone. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to look for it. Ginny shouted at her to hurry up and they left, running to the train before it left without them.

xXx

Christmas Day. Hermione loved Christmas Day; opening presents, enjoying a huge dinner, sharing the day with her family and friends. Hermione thought about her letter and if she would get what she wanted for Christmas this year and every year. She shook her head of her thoughts and got up. Ginny wasn't in her bed, Hermione figured she was downstairs.

Hermione came down to hear muggle Christmas music in the background; she loved that Ginny actually used the muggle radio she had given her for her birthday. That wasn't what surprised her. She was surprised to see Draco standing in front of her.

"Why are you here?"

"Draco owled me a few days ago; he said he needed to you something important and asked if he could come over Christmas day, I said yes," Molly Weasley explained.

"Oh, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked.

Draco didn't say anything, which confused Hermione, he just pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, opened it and showed it to her. Hermione knew what it was straight away, "you took my letter?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Draco pulled out another piece of paper, opened it and held it next to hers.

"Oh," Hermione whispered but no one could mistake the small smile.

Draco placed the two letters on the table and walked closer to her, "oh." He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently.

Ginny and Harry, unnoticed by Draco and Hermione, walked closer to the table and read the two letters.

Side by side, the letters said, **all I want for Christmas is…Draco** and **all I want for Christmas is…Hermione**.

They both looked up at each other; Harry was confused but Ginny was smiling. They turned to the couple, who were also smiling, "merry Christmas," Draco whispered.

"Merry Christmas," she answered.

She kissed him again just as All I Want For Christmas Is You came on the muggle radio.


End file.
